The invention concerns a hydraulic motor having at least one gearwheel set section, a supply section and a front section on which an output arrangement can be fixed, the sections being connected with each other in the axial direction by fixing bolts.
Such a motor is known from EP 0 587 010 B1.
Such motors are often sold in a so-called "short" version. This embodiment has no immediately applicable output shaft. At most, a Cardan shaft, which is normal for such motors, the so-called "dog bone", projects from the front section. An output section can then be flanged onto the front section, which output section is, for example, made as a gear or a normal output shaft. Such an embodiment makes the motor more flexible, that is, it is suited for a larger variety of applications.
However, this flexibility still involves relatively high production and mounting expenses. Thus, the embodiment according to EP 0 587 010 B1 requires a fixing flange, which projects radially from the motor in four corners. In these four corners bores are provided, through which bolts can be mounted for fixing the output arrangement on the front section. Firstly, this increases the external diameter of the motor. The production of the motor becomes expensive. Projections occur, which could be disturbing. Secondly, the mounting is also complicated. The mounter must be able to reach around the whole motor to get to all bolts. It is possible to use a tool for the screwing in. However, the movement possibilities of the tool are limited. As these motors must now and then be dismounted for servicing purposes, this will increase the servicing efforts.